


Obsession

by Harlequin4ever



Category: Batman - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Spencer's POV, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:50:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1978329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harlequin4ever/pseuds/Harlequin4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And she will always be mine..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obsession

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Karalena Cullen (Karacullen23)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karacullen23/gifts).



**This is the story of the greatest love of my life.**

 

There she was; so mesmerizing, her voice like ringing bells, and when she laughed the air around seemed to lighten. She was like an Angel. Pale skin, so soft and silky, tiny and cute at the same time, I’ve been watching her for so long now. She noticed. Her blue orbs darted to mine every so often, when she thought my mother wasn’t watching. When she thinks no one’s looking, she flaunts it. I can tell. I always know.

**She wants me.**

And I’ve waited for so long to be hers. Nothing will get in my way of making her mine either. Not her Father, not the outside world, nothing. Those lips, all pink and pouty, just taunting me to lean in and kiss her; they’re watching. The way her heart beats loudly, almost so loud it deafens me when her eyes roam over my body. I can feel her gaze burning into my skin. Taunts me in ways it shouldn’t be allowed.   
  
**And she knows it.**

I imagine her, naked and writhing under me, screaming out /my/ name, over and over again as I took her higher. Me. She’s /mine/. She has, and always will be mine. I know that now. The way she bends over, sticking out that round little ass, just for me. I thrill. I’m already half hard just thinking about it. She get’s jealous at the way I look at my mother.

**I can tell.**

My mother is comparison to her, but she has something my mother doesn’t. I can’t quite figure it out yet, but I know. She knows it too. That’s why it’s kept away from the light. Sometimes secrets are more thrilling than letting things out into the light of day. But I will have her. My mother cannot stop me. Not now, not after my obsession is finally coming true.

**I will have her.**

The day my mother was out, was the day that I finally took her. It was the most beautiful thing I’d had ever seen. She was so wet and warm, and with each thrust into her, I took her higher. She cried out my name, even better than my dreams, and there I came, laying down my seed between her thighs. And finally she was mine.

**My beautiful twin sister.**


End file.
